A Terrible Love Triangle
by The Black and White Ace
Summary: It's been only a month since Total Drama World Tour ended and Gwen misses Duncan. Duncan misses Gwen. Once they finally hook-up after they couldn't help themselves, Courtney sees them and gets jealous. She wants to put it online. But she needs inside help. Gwen needs help with dating Duncan and Duncan needs a little pep talk from one of his ex- juvie buddies. Find out in this tale!


A Terrible Love Triangle

By: The Black and White Ace

Author's Note: Hello Total Drama fans! This is my first ever Total Drama fanfic! If I make any mistakes, please let me know right away so I can re-update the chapter so when new people read, it will be much better! Without further ado, enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama! It's creator's do!

**Chapter 0: Gwen and Duncan**

{Gwen 1 hour before reunion}

It had been about a month since World Tour had ended, and Gwen missed Duncan. He had gone back to juvie after the show and Courtney hated her guts. Duncan and Courtney had been over before Gwen and he ever started! It was horrible to think about terrible lies Courtney must've been spreading right about now.

Gwen laid on her bed and stared at her dresser's mirror. She sat up when she noticed that she still had some of the money Duncan gave her. She realized that Duncan said she could spend it on anything she wanted. What Gwen really wanted, was Duncan. She jumped out of bed and changed out of her black pajamas and slipped on her usual outfit. She grabbed half of the money Duncan gave her and rushed out her room. Once she was down the stairs, she put on her jean jacket.

"Gwen! Where are you running off to?!" Gwen's mother called from the kitchen. Gwen thought of an excuse that was semi true.

"I'm going over to my boyfriend's house! Be back later!" Gwen called as she headed out the door and up to her Harley Davidson. She hopped onto it and turned the keys to turn it on. She revved the engine and put on her helmet as well as eyewear. She then headed down her street and off to Duncan's juvie. Gwen wanted to see him again. She _needed_ to see him again. The only way to actually do that was to bail him out. She continued down a couple streets and then onto the highway. Gwen was desperate and needed to see her boyfriend once more.

{Duncan 20 minutes before reunion}

Duncan laid on his prison bed and stared up at the ceiling. All he could think about was Gwen. He remembered how soft her lips were. Her laugh and the way she talked. Gwen had grown on him like a virus. After they hooked up, sparks were flying. When she was voted off, Duncan had been devastated. He had gone into a state of depression until he was finally voted off. This made him happy to see his girlfriend again and spend more time with her. After the show had ended, he had been hauled off to juvie once again. Not being with Gwen was killing him. Duncan leaned over and picked up his favorite bouncing ball. He threw it at the wall and it bounced back into his hand. He repeated throwing the ball for a while.

"Hey! Quit it jerk!" One prisoner yelled from the other side of the wall. Duncan merely rolled his eyes and continued. He continued until he heard the buzzer that opened his door and heard a guard tell them it was recess. All the prisoners went out to the grounds and talked in their groups while Duncan sat down on a bench. He messed around with his spiked-collar that he took off and sighed. Duncan sat there for about 15 minutes before he noticed a guard walking towards him. He put his collar back on once the guard got close enough to speak to.

"What did I do wrong?" Duncan asked the guard. The guard shook his head and nodded at Duncan.

"Today's your lucky day boy. You've been bailed out." The guard told Duncan. His eyes widened. He had no friends outside of prison so he didn't know who bailed him out. As the guard started walking him back to the building, he could hear all the prisoners chanting his name and congrats on being let out of prison finally. Duncan smiled as he continued walking with the guard. After about 5 minutes of walking, they made it to the waiting area and he saw someone he was thinking about.

"Gwen…" Duncan said with a happy sigh.

"Duncan…" Gwen said with a happy tone as they both rushed into the other's arms and kissed. They both needed that kiss for a long time. When they pulled apart he smiled.

"I never thought you'd come all the way here just to bail me out." Duncan said, with a wiggle of his unibrow. Gwen chuckled at his response and punched him in the arm softly.

"Of course I would Duncan! I missed you so I thought if I bailed you out then maybe we could be together officially and not have a T.V relationship." Gwen answered with a blush. They both just stared at each other's eyes for a while. Finally, the guard cleared his throat and the couple looked at him.

"Alright you two lovebirds. That's enough smooching in here now get!" The guard said. Gwen then grabbed Duncan's hand and practically dragged him out of the front doors of the prison. She rushed towards her motorcycle and put on her helmet with Duncan standing there. Gwen looked at him. Then she picked up her spare helmet and tossed to him, which he caught.

"Are you just gonna stand there like a drooling baboon? Come on!" Gwen said as she revved up the engine. '_She looks so beautiful on that Harley…_' Duncan thought as he got a boner in his pants. He rushed over and put on his helmet just as she backed out from the prison and down the road back to Gwen's slightly humble abode.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, someone was watching them ride away with her piercing brown eyes. That girl had been his ex.

**End of Chapter 0: Gwen and Duncan**

I hope you liked my first chapter! Please no flames T_T


End file.
